


Jensen és Dean

by SassyMeg



Series: Cockles - Gyöngyfüzér [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bűnbánó!Jensen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, JaxCon2017január, Jensen: Destiel doesn't exist, Kis betekintés az SPN Conok világába, Könnyek & vigasz csókok, M/M, Megbocsátó!Mish, Remény arra: Jensen nem tesz ilyet többet, Végül Happy End, dühös!Dean, feszült!Jensen, happy birthday dean winchester, vigasztaló - megértő!Mish
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Három napja a JaxConon Jensen megtagadta a Destielt, a létezését, és kijelentésével meglehetős vihart kavart a rajongók közt.Ez (az immár hírhedt JaxCon - 01.22.2017 - kijelentés) valamint a két nappal rá következő Dean Winchester szülinapja (01.24.1979.) volt az, ami ösztönzött arra, hogy ez a fanfiction novella megszülessen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Először is: nagyon hálás vagyok Khas Tharának, akinek a segítsége nélkül nem tudtam volna befejezni a ficet, vagy csak nagy sokára. Kis részletek vannak, amiket ő írt a második felében, és csak hozzáigazítottam a történethez.  
> Másodszor: a bevezetőben megmagyarázok bizonyos dolgokat, hogy azok is érthessék, akik nincsenek olyan mélyen a Fandomban, mint MI Destiel shipperek. :)

 Prológus - Magyarázatok: (és a Fandomunk sötét bugyrai)

  
_ J2 vagy "csak a tesók" & wincest shipperek: _

elvakult (részben homofób) rajongók, akik szerint a Supernatural története senki másról nem szólhat, csakis a Winchester tesókról. A wincest shipperek ráadásként a vérfertőzőnek számító szerelmi kapcsolatot preferálják közöttük. Érdekes módon a J2-esek, ezt inkább, és jobban elfogadják, mint a Destiel shippereket, akik a vadász Dean, és az angyala Castiel közötti romantikus kapcsolatban hisznek.

A fentebb említettek semmilyen mellékszereplő hosszas szerepeltetését nem tűrhetik, nem egy karakter (köztük pl. Charlie) esett áldozatul a követeléseiknek, hogy kerüljenek ki a sorozatból. Utálják Castielt - és majdnem sikerült kiíratni őt a leviathanos (hetedik) évadban, de ami még szomorúbb: gyűlölik Mishát is, aki Cast személyesíti meg óriási tehetséggel a sorozatban.

Olyan elvakultak abban a hitükben, hogy Jensen és Jared igazából együtt van, hogy arra vetemednek, hogy azt állítsák: a gyerekeik nem tőlük vannak, és a feleségeik csak álcázásként szolgálnak. Nem tisztelik a színészek családjait, és mindezt a vádat a Destiel shippereknek tulajdonítják, plusz abból indulnak ki, hogy mivel ők gyűlölik Misht, így azt hiszik, mi is így érzünk Jareddel kapcsolatban.

  
_Gold panel_ : A Conventionokon (Con - találkozók) a színészek szerepléseit szakaszokra / panelekre bontják. A gold azaz arany panelen csak a legdrágább jeggyel rendelkezők vehetnek részt, ami magában foglal - a későbbiekben - egy étkezést (diner) magukkal a színészekkel, akik általában körbejárva mindenkivel személyesen váltanak néhány szót.

 _Cas / Castiel Cosplay:_ Casnek beöltözött (jelmezt viselő) rajongó

  
_Destiel:_ Dean és Castiel mozaik szava a köztük lévő szoros - és leginkább - romantikus kapcsolatra utalva. Tudom, hogy van, aki szereti hangoztatni, hogy a Destielt mindenki annak nézi aminek gondolja: románcnak (szerelemnek), vagy brománcnak (testvérszerű barátság, nagyon szoros kapcsolat). Én szeretem annak tartani ami: romantikus szerelem, akár testiséggel (szexszel) párosulva.

  
_Cockles:_ Collins - Ackles a két színész neveiből alkotott mozaik szó, ami egyértelműen a köztük lévő - nagyon is lehetséges - romantikus kapcsolatra utal. (Érdekes: a Cocklesről, még sosem hallottam, hogy az csak szoros barátság, biztos bennem van a hiba.) :D

  
_YANA_ : You Are Not Alone - Jensen által kitalált, de Mishával együtt hirdetett, és támogatott jótékonysági kampány, mely a rajongóik krízis központjára, és vonalára gyűjtöttek, ahol segítséget kérhetnek a pszichésen / lelkileg , vagy mentálisan / szellemileg sérült SPN fanok számára. A kampányhoz Jared csak később kapcsolódott. Itt is lehetett hallani a J2/winchestesek hangját, hogy nem vesznek / támogatnak olyan dolgot, amit Mish talált ki (pedig ezt Jensen agyának szüleménye volt), mikor viszont Jared is végre csatlakozott, el kellett, hogy hallgassanak.

  
_SPN Family_ : A rajongók, és a színészek, stábtagok összessége, mindenki, aki a Supernaturallal bármilyen formában foglalkozik, és alkot.

  
_SPN Fandom:_ Supernatural Fanatic+Kingdom azaz rajongó tábor 

  
_TCA Chemistry díj:_ Teen Choice Awards - szereplők közötti szoros kémia diját nyerte el 2015-ben a Destiel

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  
 Már a 12. szezonnál tartottak. Amikor a show indult, ezt bizony senki nem gondolta volna. Még maga az alkotó, Kripke sem.

  
 Két napja, a JaxConon verte ki a biztosítékot sokaknál Jensen, aki a történet elejétől Deant formálta meg olyannyira, hogy néha már a szabadidejében is Deanként viselkedett, vagy szólalt meg. Ennyi év után a karakter a sejtjeidbe ivódik, s észre sem veszed, mikor olyan vagy, mint ő.

  
 Az ominózus találkozón, amiről rossz minőségű videó készült, egy rajongó - több forrásból állítva, hogy Cas cosplayben, de azt is hangoztatva, hogy nem Destiel shipperként - érthetetlen módon Jensent a Destielről kérdezte.

 Azért érthetetlen, hiszen a moderátorok szűrik a kérdéseket, s így talán hamis kérdést mondott. A levegő egy pillanatra lefagy, amikor a lány a színészt erről a kapcsolatról - a vadász, és az angyala intimebb kapcsolatáról - kérdezi, Jensen pedig rezzenéstelen arccal, valamint érzelem mentes hangon válaszolja: "Destiel doesn't exist", azaz a Destiel nem létezik. Arcon csapva ezzel a fél rajongó tábort, vagy merem állítani, hogy a nagyobbik részét a fandomnak.

  
 A legszomorúbb az egészben, hogy ezen a korai gold panelen - ahova csak a kiváltságos, drága jeggyel rendelkezők juthatnak - nagy részt J2 ("csakatesók"), és wincest (románc a testvérek között, s ez még csak a gyengébb verzió) shipperek, dobognak, kacagnak, hujjognak, fütyülnek, hogy ez igen, a Destiel shipperek - akiket ugyanúgy gyűlölnek, mint Castielt, és az őt alakító Mishát - végre megkapták, ami nekik járt! Porba alázták őket, hogy a legnagyobb (és legreálisabb) shipjük tagja nyilatkozta ki az ő vágyálmukat, és az ellenségeik rémálmát.

 Még láthatóan Jared is - az elmondottak szerint -, aki Jensen mellett áll a színpadon, kényelmetlenül érzi magát az elhangzottak miatt. Barátja, és filmbéli bátyja kissé zavartan kuncogva az is hozzá teszi: és nem szereti Dr. Szexit, csak a showját.

 Mondjuk ez elég hazugság szagú, de a kimondott szavakat nem semlegesíti, amit egyesek szívébe, tudatába, lelkébe, és retinájába mart. Álmokat tört össze, a hitet egy igaz, örök, gyönyörű szerelemben, még akkor is, ha ez két azonos nemű között zajlik.

 Mert a Destiel ott van, lehet tagadni százszor, és ezerszer. De így kimondva nemcsak végtelen fáj a tagadása, de rombol is. Egyesek nem sokkal később a twitteren támadják Jent. **Nem** mindegyikük - sőt a nagyobb része a Destiel shippereknek - ilyen. Ám a métely ott van, és beeszi magát mindenhova, és rombol, egyre csak rombol.

  
 Jensen szelet vetett, és vihart aratott. Lehet, hogy fél, rájönnek a valódi kapcsolatára Mish-sel, s inkább a Destielt áldozza fel, mint a Cocklest, ami romba döntheti a felépített karrierjét, renoméját, és a családi életét.

  
 Elképzelhető, hogy a nemrég érkezett ikergyerkőcei - Zeppelin és Arrow - miatt fáradt, és ingerlékeny, de hogy ezt nem gondolta végig az egészen biztos. Kimondta, amit Dean mondott volna.

   
 A karaktere is biszex, de persze erre csak utalások - meták, és subtextek - vannak. Lehet bizonyítani, de aki nem akarja tudni, érteni annak felesleges bármi, akár kézzel fogható tény is.

  
*

  
 Jensen a lakókocsijában - mivel folyik a forgatás - ül, és nem akar hallani semmiről. Nem nézi a Twittert sem, mert ideges lesz tőle.

  
 Már épp elég számára az a tény, ami fejmosást Mishától kapott a felelőtlen kijelentése miatt telefonon. Nem gondolt igazán bele, hogy mit okozhat ezzel az egy rövid, tagadó mondattal.  
Tudta, hogy később fel fogja keresni, már emiatt is feszült volt.

  
 Ahogy járkált, ekkor tűnt fel neki egy vele azonos magasságú becsomagolt tárgy. Talán egy kép lenne? De miért ilyen nagy?  
Kíváncsian bontogatni kezdte, mire kiderült, hogy egy míves rámába foglalt tükör. Teljesen lehántotta róla a csomagolást. Elbűvölték az arany keret apró cirádái, mintái, és indái. Felállítva neki döntötte a mobilotthona falának.

  
 Hirtelen szomjasnak érezte magát, és odalépett a tároló szekrényhez, ahol a sört tartotta. Levette a kupakot, és inni kezdett. Aznap már nem az elsőt. Fejét a kanapé támlájára döntötte, ahova nemrég leült.

  
\- Erősebbet kéne innod! - hallotta a mély, kissé texasias lejtésű hangot. Baromi ismerős volt.  
\- Mi van? - kérdezett tanácstalan, és automatikusan vissza.  
\- Igyál whiskeyt... de ne valami pancsolt szart. Olyat, ami jól fejbe vág... mert megérdemled.  
\- Tessék?  
\- Igen, igen. Jól hallottad!

  
A tükör felé fordult, és ott látta önmagát... pontosabban: inkább a karaktert, akit megszemélyesített.  
"Valami van ebben a kurva sörben..." - gondolta, miközben vizslatta a kezében tartott üveget.

  
\- Nincs a sörödnek semmi baja, te segg!  
\- Héééé! Hóóóó! Na álljunk meg egy szóra!  
\- Nem, Jensen, - ez a neved, úgye, jól tudom? - Te hagyd abba! Nem a söröddel van baj, hanem veled!  
\- Mi a büdös pics...  
\- Hallgass! Épp elég szart kavartál!  
\- Na, én ezt nem hallgatom tovább! - lépett volna a tükör felé, de az alak ekkor kilépett belőle, mintha valami ajtó lenne.

  
\- Én megértem, hogy kimerült vagy, itt van a legújabb két pici... - az arcán átsuhant egy árnyalatnyi irigység -, de ezt akkor sem szabadott volna megengedned! Nekem nem jut osztály részemül az, ami neked mindennapi dolog! S erre most szétzúzod egy kibaszott mondattal az egyetlen, értékes kapcsolatot az angyalommal? Neked ott van a családod... és Mish. Ne tagadd, mert egyek vagyunk, tudom milyen rugóra jár az agyad, és hazudni se próbálj! Láttam már eleget azt az arcot, amikor tükörbe néztem. Csak azt mondd meg: miért? Miért tetted ezt velem, velünk?

  
 Jensen lehajtotta a fejét. A hüvelyk, és mutató ujja közé vette az orrnyergét, és idegesen megdörzsölte.  
\- Igazad van, egy segg vagyok! De annyira elegem van már az ilyen kérdésekből! Kényelmetlenül érzem magam tőle... és igen, félek, hogy ez ráirányítja a figyelmet a kapcsolatunkra Mish-sel.  
\- Ja, egyébként kösz, ezt a "szuper" szülinapi ajándékot! Igazán, "örültem" neki!  
\- Oké, oké, OKÉ! Elcsesztem! Rendben? Már én is látom, hogy mennyire felelőtlen dolog volt ez tőlem! - hadarta ingerülten.  
\- Baszd meg! Meg sem érdemled Mishát!  
\- Ó, igen? Mr. Nagyokos Nagymenő! Fogalmam sincs, hogy kéne ezt helyretennem, vagy egyáltalán lehet-e? Tovább léphetnénk? Vagy szidalmazni fogsz napestig?

  
 Ekkor szólalt meg a hátuk mögött - ki tudja mióta - álldogáló Misha.  
\- Boldog Szülinapot, Dean! - jegyezte meg csendesen, és a hangja most egész Castieles volt - Köszönöm, hogy így kiállsz a Destiel mellett, de azzal, hogy Jent szapulod, nem segítesz... Ki kell találnunk valamit, ami enyhítheti ezt a sokkot... de még ötletem sincs.

  
*

  
\- Jensen! Jen, Jen... Hallasz? Jen! - hallja szerelme hangját újra, de mintha valami paplan alól beszélne. Végtagjait ólmosnak érzi, teljesen elzsibbadt. Álomtól ittas szemekkel néz fel a kanapéról, ahol elnyomta a buzgóság. Mish kérdő arca, s őt fürkésző tenger kék tekintete kutatta végig. Riadtan meredt a tükörre, ami most is a falhoz volt támasztva. Hirtelen azt sem tudta, mindez valóság volt-e vagy álom: Tényleg ott volt nála Dean?

  
\- Mish? Mi a... mikor jöttél? Hogyan...?  
Barátja leül mellé, és átölelve simogatja a hátát.  
\- Jól vagy, Babe? Nem akartalak felébreszteni, de aztán kiabáltál, és nyöszörögtél álmodban. Rossz álom? Deant emlegetted...  
\- Nem tudom... én csak... - zavarodott volt, és az álma sok mindenre ráébresztette, s rögtön elöntötte a megbánás, ahogy zaklatottan folytatta:

  
\- Hibáztam, Mish! Basszus, nagyot hibáztam! Bele sem gondoltam, hogy milyen lavinát indíthatok el ezzel! Tönkre tehetek mindent, amit eddig felépítettünk, és elértünk. A YANA kampány, és a többi... emlékszel hányan jöttek oda hozzánk a találkozókon? ... és Istenem, némelyiküknek milyen szörnyű története volt... abból már kijöhetne egy új epizód...

  
\- Igen, emlékszem - felelte Misha -, s te néhányon úgy kiborultál, hogy szünetet kellett kérni. Ezek után döntöttük el, hogy létrehozunk egy krízis központot, az ilyen rajongóink számára. De tudnod kell, hiszen számtalanszor elmondtam: nem tehetsz ilyen felelőtlen kijelentéseket, hiszen sok rajongónknak nagyon sokat, az utolsó szalmaszálat jelenti a Destiel. Nem veheted el ezt tőlük, nem törheted darabokra az álmaikat! Az SPN Family egy sebezhető dolog, s ha így vesszük: nagyon könnyű pár szóval lezúzni azt, amit nehezen felépítettünk, mert a szavaknak erejük van. Gyógyító, vagy pusztító - sorolta Mish.

Hangjában szenvedély rezgett, de nyomát sem találta vádaskodásnak.  
\- Egyébként meg - folytatta - nemrégiben elnyertük a TCA Chemistry díját. Akkor az mind légből kapott volt, vagy hazugságra épült?

  
 Jen arcán egy könnycsepp gördül végig, némán, mindenféle szó és sóhaj kísérete nélkül. Mish megérinti kedvese arcát ujjaival, majd végigsimítja puha ajkait...  
\- Jaj, Jensen... - sóhajtotta.

  
 Mish végigköveti hüvelykujjával a megbocsátásért kiáltó könnycsepp útját - amit még néhány követett - egészen a puha ajkakig... sós íze édessé válik, mikor Misha lágyan megcsókolja. Puhán és hosszan, finoman letörölve ezzel a mozdulattal a könnycseppeket... azokat, amiben az elmúlt órák fájdalma, megbánása volt...

  
\- Remélem egy idő múlva elfelejtik - leheli remegő lélegzettel.  
\- Hát egy ideig nem fogják... de majd túllépnek rajta. Reméljük... csak ne adj nekik újra táptalajt... tudod a J2 shipperek... a szeretetet kellene promótálnunk, s nem a gyűlöletet. Különben mindaz, amit felépítettünk, nem ér semmit.

  
\- Tudom, Mish, sajnálom...  
Összetámasztották a homlokaikat, majd kissé eltávolodva, egymást szemébe néztek, szavak nélkül kommunikálva, csak a tekintetükkel, ahogy azt a filmben is láthattuk nem egyszer a karaktereiktől. Jen habozva dőlt Mish felé, aki átölelte a nyakánál, s magához húzta egy mély csókra. S mikor elváltak ajkaik ezt mondta egy apró mosoly kíséretében:

  
\- Mostantól ha nem is hiszel a Destielben, mindenképp apró gesztusokkal utalnod kell rá. Neked kell megtenned, mert rólam tudják, hogy támogatom ezt a kapcsolatot...  
\- De hogy?...  
\- Ne félj, majd segítek! - súgta halkan barátja, és újabb csókban forrtak össze.

 

\---The End---  
  
01.25.2017. Wednesday 15:16

  
végső lezárás: 20:39

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HA elnyerte tetszésed a történetem, kérlek hagyj kudost <3\. Ennek a gombnak a megnyomása semmilyen regisztrációval, kötelezettséggel nem jár. Amennyiben hagynál hozzászólást, ahhoz a rendszer kér egy nick nevet, és egy e-mail címet, ami nem kerül nyilvánosságra, ellenben az egyszer regisztrált nickkel további hozzászólásokat eszközölhetsz, de ez még nem ad AO3 profilt.


End file.
